


Sweet and Easy

by kathkin



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Samfro Week, Samfro Week Autumn 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 21:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: Sam had been afraid that what had shifted between them over the summer, warm, sunlit, dreamy, wouldn’t survive the changing of the seasons.





	Sweet and Easy

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Illegible_Scribble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illegible_Scribble/pseuds/Illegible_Scribble) in the [SeasonalSamfro_Autumn_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SeasonalSamfro_Autumn_2019) collection. 

> **Prompt:** Change
> 
> For Thursday, September 26th.

The sky was grey and there was an early autumn chill in the air. Sam was in the garden, raking damp leaves off the kitchen path, humming one of Mr Bilbo’s old walking songs to himself as he worked.

The sound of a window opening jarred him out of his thoughts. “Good morning,” said Frodo.

“Mr Frodo!” Sam exclaimed. “I didn’t know you were back.”

“I got home late last night,” said Frodo. “Or else I’d have said hello.” He rested an elbow on the kitchen window sill, looking Sam up and down with a fond air.

“How was Buckland, sir?” said Sam.

“Same as always,” said Frodo. Sam nodded politely. He didn’t have the first idea what Buckland was like. “How’s Hobbiton been?”

“Quiet,” said Sam truthfully. “You should’ve told me you were coming back early. I’d have warmed up the smial for you.”

“You don’t have to do that,” said Frodo.

“I like doing that,” said Sam. He studied Frodo’s face, the fond tilt of his mouth, his sparkling eyes. He adjusted his grip upon the rake. He ought to say _I’ll be getting on, then_ and go back to his work.

“Would you come in for some tea?” said Frodo.

“I’d like that,” said Sam.

In the kitchen the kettle gently hissed, the stove crackled, and Sam stood pressed deliciously between the china cabinet and Frodo, Frodo’s hands on his face, Frodo’s lips on his.

At first it was all he could do to cling to Frodo and remember to breathe; then bolder he let his hands roam up Frodo’s back, drawing him closer. The kiss deepened and Frodo’s tongue dipped into his mouth, again, and again, and _oh_ but he could just melt into this, melt like butter in a warm pan under Frodo’s affections. He could do this forever. He could certainly do it all day.

He tangled his fingers in the soft curls of Frodo’s hair and Frodo sighed into it and tilted his head to the side, opening fully to him, pliant and sweet and easy to kiss.

Their bodies shifted, pressing together in a new way, and with a sudden _hm_ Frodo pulled back, slowly, catching Sam’s bottom lip between his teeth and sucking on it. “Happy to see me, are we?” he said.

“Oh, yes,” Sam breathed.

“Good lad,” said Frodo. His thumb stroked Sam’s cheek and he leaned in to kiss him again.

He’d been afraid, when Frodo went away – or rather he hadn’t been afraid when he went, but he had been afraid after he was gone. Afraid that while he was away, with his family, surrounded by people like himself, Frodo’s feelings about him might fade. Afraid that what had shifted between them over the summer, warm, sunlit, dreamy, wouldn’t survive the changing of the seasons.

But there they were, fitting together as if they’d never been apart.

With a shrill hiss the kettle began to sing.

“Mm,” said Frodo, drawing back. “Tea.”

He began to step away. Sam caught him by his hips. “Tea can wait,” he said. “I’m not done with you.”

“Tea first,” said Frodo. “I’ll tell you all about Buckland.” His hand upon Sam’s chest, trailing down, down over his stomach, stopping just above – Sam swallowed. “You can welcome me home properly later,” Frodo went on, a mischievous glint in his eye.

“That a promise, aye?” said Sam.

“Mmm,” said Frodo. “Absolutely.”


End file.
